The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image displaying apparatus.
In a conventional three-dimensional image displaying apparatus such as a hologram, an interference pattern is created between light beam such as laser and light beam of an image. After the interference pattern is stored, light beam is irradiated on the interference pattern, thereby regenerating a three-dimensional image.
In an image processing apparatus such as CAD (Computer Aided Design) and a computer, the hologram has not been adopted. To this end, a conventional virtual reality displaying method has been developed for the image processing apparatus. In the conventional virtual reality displaying method, a plurality of two-dimensional image displaying apparatus such as liquid crystal displays is separately disposed corresponding to left and right eyes. The two-dimensional image displaying apparatus display corrected images, thereby regenerating a three-dimensional image (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-504616
In the conventional virtual reality displaying method, it is necessary to attach the two-dimensional image displaying apparatus to a human face. Accordingly, it is difficult to use the two-dimensional image displaying apparatus while doing something else, thereby lowering operability.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional image displaying apparatus capable of solving the problem of the conventional virtual reality displaying method. With the three-dimensional image displaying apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to display a three-dimensional image while a user is doing something else, thereby improving operability.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.